Feelings of Love
by Hyper V
Summary: A one-sided Zutara story collection. Zuko had his chance and he failed. And then when he thought it could turn out better, it didn't and took a turn for the worse. But maybe he could at least tell her how he felt.  Hints of Kataang and one-sided Zutara.
1. Feelings of a Chance

**Take a good read you Zutara fans, because this is all the Zutara I'm writing for a long time. Maybe I might continue, but maybe not. I just thought I'd go for something new because I'm writing so many Kataang stories and I got a little tired of just AangxKatara fluff! It was disgusting, even to me! So now, I did this and I'm also working on Into the Darkness (even if it is filled with fluff to). So maybe if people ask nicely and don't flame my story, I'll make another chapter on Zuko's hidden love. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Zuko sighed, defeated in his path toward victory. It was his one chance and he failed at getting to his main prize and then have it turn back to another thing.

She was beautiful and strong. Hotheaded at times and wistful. And her name was Katara. But as he sat there and let her heal him, all he thought of was the times he had done wrong to her. He didn't deserve her, he didn't think he did. And she never thought of him as more than a friend. Or an enemy if you count the times he tried to kill her and her friends. But he liked her. It wasn't love, not yet, but if she would just give him a chance, maybe it could turn into something more. Maybe, just maybe it could. He would have liked that, but how about her?

She was content with the Avatar. Zuko could see it when they looked at each other that Aang and Katara were meant to be, but jealousy always took over, and so he decided to lay off watching them flirt endlessly.

But that one time he could have kissed her, hugged her, done _something, _he chickened out, telling himself that she would just be mad at him and wouldn't like him as even a friend anymore.

So from the point she started dating that Avatar and on, he was in the Friend Zone with her. And he knew they would always be. He had Mai, yes, but she wasn't as fun as Katara. Yes, Mai made him happy, but Katara would make him even more so.

And then came the time that he hurt her at Yu Dao back when the colonies were still trying to get out of the Earth Kingdom. He regretted that for days after, writing it off as his inner Firebender and putting it aside in the back of his mind to forgetfulness. But he did think of it whenever the subject would come up or an event would take place to make him think of it.

So when the Avatar announced that he would be marrying his longtime girlfriend and now fiancée, Zuko was more than broken that he had lost his chances at her. But he knew in the first place he would never get her.

And then Aang and Katara had their first baby after years of marriage. It was a girl with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair with a mix of her parent's skin tones. And Zuko knew it was over, to stop thinking of her in that way and move on with his life. He didn't need some married woman with a new daughter to cheer him up, he needed Mai herself. But he would never stop thinking of Katara's blue eyes and beautiful smile or the time she had saved his life, or even that time when she had offered to fully heal his scar. He would never forget, ever. Zuko would always love Katara like the woman she was, he would just never tell her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sorry for the length! I didn't know what else to write! It didn't have any dialog, so there was nothing more to add. Again, sorry and please review and tell me what you think of my first one-sided Zutara story! **


	2. Feeling of a Confesion

**I made this second chapter because I felt like doing another one. It was a feat in my Zutaraness act of kindness. I don't hate Zutara, not at all! I like them as really great friends! Like, brother/sister type friends. They're really close like that. It's just that Kataang is my OTP and I love it. I love Zutara, just not as much as Kataang. Sorry! **

**So thanks for the ONE review I got. I really liked that and it gave me encouragement to write more!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The sound of a bison could be heard in the far off distance, disturbing the peace at the Fire Nation palace. Zuko turned around to see Appa, and atop him, Aang sat holding a little bundle in his arms. And next to them sat Katara, oh heavenly Katara, taking the little bundle from her husband. She was beautiful as always, even after she had given birth for the first time.

As the bison drew near, Zuko's heart raced out of his chest at anticipation of seeing the girl he had had a crush on since they were teens, only for her to betray him and end up with the Avatar. But they were still good friends of his.

It was a nice gathering. That was why the gang was brought to the Fire Nation Palace. They were going to celebrate the ending of the war and all the rest of the gang would get to see the new addition to the group, much to Zuko's dismay. He hadn't even met the little thing and he already hated it. But that wouldn't keep him from having a good time with his good friends.

The bison landed and Aang hopped off with the child again in his arms.

"Zuko!" he exclaimed, giving his Firebending teacher a one-armed hug. "It's so great to see you again!"

"Same," Zuko replied with a fake smile before looking at the bundle of blankets. "And who might this little thing be?"

"This is Kya," Aang told his friend as he cooed at the baby in his arms.

"She's adorable. And she looks so much like her mother," Zuko commented.

Yet, Zuko had to admit, the child by the name of 'Kya' was as cute as a baby could get. And Zuko hated her. She was made of the same flesh and blood as Katara and Aang. If only the child was his.

"I know," Aang sighed. "She's beautiful."

"Zuko!"

And speaking of his crush, she was hurdling herself toward the Firelord, crushing him in a friendly hug as she would do with her brother.

"We missed you!" she exclaimed as she let him go and walked to Aang's side, taking the baby from him.

"I missed you, too," Zuko replied. "Now, let's get inside and I can show you guys to your room."

"Perfect," Aang commented as he took his wife by the waist and led her and the baby to their room.

And Zuko, inside, was scowling the whole way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So how are things on Air Temple Island?" Zuko asked after dinner that evening before anyone else showed up. They were all lounging in the sitting room, drinking a batch of fresh brewed tea.

"Their great," Katara answered him. "We found a new heard of bison a little while after construction and a new patch of lemurs there too. It was wonderful."

"Now the future generation of the Air Nomads will have bison to ride," Aang concluded with a smile. "Maybe Kya will be an Airbender when she gets older."

At the mention of her name, the baby in Katara's arms looked up at her father and cooed. Katara praised the little girl while Aang smiled with fondness and pride. Zuko sat there, frowning at the happy couple. It was no fare. Aang got this happy life with the girl he loved while Zuko sat in the shadows, green with envy. That was his little Waterbender. And that should have been their little daughter. Times were tough when you weren't the first man in her life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko hesitated before knocking on the nursery door. Before they had come, Zuko had asked for a connected room to be built as a room for the new baby so as the parents could have easy access to her whenever they wanted.

He should have made the little bundle stay in a separate room as torture.

"Come in." The sound of Katara's voice left shivers running down his spine. It was either now or never to talk to her and get that pang out of his chest.

Zuko opened the door to see the graceful Waterbender rocking her baby to sleep. This would have been a lovely sight if it were his.

"Katara," Zuko began, "I need to talk to you."

"Of course," Katara said as she got up and tucked little Kya into her bed. "What is it?"

And at that minute, he chickened out, scared to even think to tell her what he really felt. What if she told Aang? What would he do to her then? Or worse yet, what would _she_ do to him?

Questions swam as Zuko sat down at the chair opposite of Katara. He watched as she kissed the baby goodnight and sat down in her rocking chair again.

"I was just wondering if I could see Kya."

And there was the moment of pure hatred at himself. He had chickened out fully as Zuko watched how loving Katara was to her child. To her and _Aang's _child. If he told her and she did what he wanted her to do and run away with him, where would the child be then? With his father? Or would Katara just take the Avatar's little pride and joy and run away with him, the child then theirs.

Questions, oh dear questions. This wasn't healthy to think about. This wasn't healthy at all. And Zuko hated himself for it. It wasn't right to steal someone's wife, let alone the _Avatar's _wife and girl of their dreams.

"Well," Katara started, "you can see her tomorrow, she's sleeping right now and I can't wake her."

Katara then looked over at the candle as it sparked. Zuko remembered the mechanist at the Northern Air Temple had given him a batch of candles with spark powder in them to tell time.

"Oh," Katara suddenly exclaimed, "Aang will be back from his meeting any moment! I'm sorry Zuko, but I think you should go. It's very late and I need my rest. I'm sorry, but maybe tomorrow you can see Kya, ok?"

Zuko nodded wordlessly as he sulked out the door, closing it behind him.

_Better luck next time. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Please review! I worked so hard on this!**


	3. Feelings of Concern

**I AM SO EXCITED FOR KORRA! Who else here is a Makorra fan? Anyone? And you have to remember that I'm a Kataang shipper, so this is quite odd, but I'm loving it! Makorra for the win! WOOHOO! And did anyone realize that Korra airs in THREE DAYS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Screams like a fangirl and faints* GOD I'M SO EXCITED! Oh wait, I already said that. Whoops! So go and read my lovely Zutara shippers! I love you all! **

**Did you guys get the information that Kya (Aang and Katara's eldest child) was a Waterbender and Bumi (Aang and Katara's first son) was a non-bender? I was freaking out because they have a Waterbender, non-bender, and Airbender! The perfect multicultural family! Sorry, I'm probably raining on your parade. I don't mean it! I swear! I love and support your ship to the fullest! I just wanted to inform you if you haven't already Wiki'd it. **

**SO READ ON!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After Bumi was born, Zuko didn't know what to do. Sure, he loved his "nephew" dearly, but it just didn't feel right. The boy wasn't a bender at all, which was clear when he became old enough and should have shown at least some signs of bending at the age. His scraggly hair was always falling in his eyes or out of place, but he sure did love the world. And most of all, he sure did love to torment his sister.

Bumi had blue eyes and dark skin like his sister and mother, the only trait he got from his father was his happy-go-lucky attitude toward everything and his love of animals.

Zuko liked to watch as Bumi zoomed around the palace gardens screaming in laughter and picking up random animals that would even let the rambunctious boy near to them. And Zuko would frown, because deep inside, he was jealous and he knew it. If this was his kid, he would see him every day around the courtyard having fun and Katara would be his wife that was pregnant yet again.

Speaking of Katara, she was leaning up against an outdoor chair while Aang played happily with his young children in the garden. She looked content enough as she rubbed her nine month protruding stomach, whispering things to it with a happy smile on her face as she watched her kids and husband play in the yard. She was so beautiful when she looked like she was glowing.

With a sigh, Zuko got up from the palace steps and walked over to Katara, plopping himself down in the chair beside her with a smile.

"How are you doing?" he asked kindly with a smile.

Katara looked up at him, her own smile never fading as she answered, "I've never been better. The baby seems a lot calmer than his brother and sister were when they were in its situation. And in all my full term pregnancies, I have never felt this relaxed. The baby's kicked a couple times, but not hard enough or long enough to irritate me."

The look on her face turned to concern as she looked back at her belly with a sad smile, and Zuko just had to question her, or rather tell her that is.

"There's more to it," he said with a slight frown of his own, lying back in the chair, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," Katara sighed. "I'm concerned about its size. The baby's a bit smaller than its siblings and I can't quite put my finger on it, but this pregnancy was different from my last. With Kya, I felt at ease and warm, like I was underwater. And with Bumi I felt normal, but he sure did kick a lot. And with this one, I feel . . . calm. Like, really, really calm. I haven't really had any major mood swings, and I just feel . . . peaceful. But this is enough change. If this baby doesn't turn out to be an Airbender, we'll be doomed. I don't think I can push through many more kids. Three is enough and I'm getting old. I'm thirty-three!"

Zuko listened quietly for the next couple of minutes as Katara went on and on about being pregnant and having babies. The whole time, all Zuko could do was look at her and think that she was practically radiating beauty. She had the whole three times she was expecting.

And he couldn't help but feel like he had to tell her of his stupid crush soon, or he just might explode.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the new baby was born, Katara and Aang stayed on Air Temple Island to take care of the poor thing. It was too small and hungry all the time. And it cried. _A lot_.

So when Zuko got the chance, he went to visit the family of five.

When he got there, Aang had shown him his room and told him he would be right back, for at that moment, the baby – Tenzin was the baby boy's name – was starting to cry heavily.

But once Zuko heard the door to the nursery open, the crying stopped, and Zuko needed to find out why. It was odd, because the kid cried no matter what. Zuko kind of felt bad for it, actually. The poor little guy was just too small to help it.

So, after setting his stuff up as quickly as he could, Zuko quietly made his way down the hall and to the nursery door, peeking in to see Katara asleep in the bed next to the crib and Aang in the rocking chair next to it, silently rocking the baby to sleep. The little brat didn't seem to be sleeping though, it only seemed to be staring at Aang. Its face was contorted into something of a smile and it was wrapped in a wool blanket securely.

And Zuko only thought one thing; _Damn, Aang is too good. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara sat in the kitchen the next day as she ate her dinner. The baby was with Aang and Bumi and Kya were in their beds sleeping the night away.

The pillow next to where she sat was now occupied as Zuko sat himself down to join the tired mother as she lazily sipped at her soup.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly, so as not to wake the baby that was finally to sleep. "You seem very tired."

"I am," Katara answered. "I'm so worried for Tenzin. Although Aang said that Air Nomad babies were always like this, only they laughed rather than cried. But he said that they were small in general and that they usually were always hungry. I don't know, but I still hope he can grow up healthy. No child of mine will be deprived of anything."

Zuko only admired her all the more when she confessed this, knowing that she was a committed mother was so lovely.

_Now, _he thought as he scratched his head, _now I only have to tell her how I feel. _

"Katara," he started, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Katara questioned tiredly, her head in her hand as she ate her noodles.

"I have kind of a confession to make," he began. "You might think this is weird, so don't freak out and please don't tell Aang or he'll kill me, but I sort of maybe might have had a slight crush on you."

Katara turned her head to him a bit to look at him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was in a straight line. Zuko waited for her reply to him for nearly too long.

"That's ok," Katara finally said, going back to her original position. "I understand and it's ok. And I won't tell Aang, I promise."

Zuko smiled a bit at her and she returned her smile as she finished off her soup.

"Well," she sighed, "I better get Aang before he falls asleep with Tenzin again. Then I'll be off to bed. Same should go to you Mr. Firelord, you have to go into the city tomorrow."

With that, she got up and made her way to the kitchen to clean her bowl. When she got back, Zuko was still where she left him.

"Good night Zuko," Katara waved as she walked into the hall to get Aang.

Zuko only frowned again. He thought that when he told her his feelings that the weight of keeping that a secret would just go away. But it didn't and it was bugging him more than ever. Although he only told her half of the truth, so that must be it.

But what did he expect? For her to run into his arms and leave three perfect children and a husband behind? Well, yes, he was thinking that. But he shouldn't have. She had a baby that needed tending to and her children would be nothing if they lost either a father or a mother, Zuko would know.

And so, the Firelord went to bed that night with guilt ridden all over him, and it didn't make him feel any better.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I got a spree of Kataang ideas and I still haven't got the time to write them yet. So when this idea came up, I had to make time for it. Remember that I'm only a thirteen year old girl with practically no social life and no love interest besides my cartoon crushes for Mako and Aang. But mostly for Aang because now he looks so hot in that beard of his . . . Ehem. Just review and forget I ever said any of that. **


End file.
